cosmowandafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rund um die Uhr
Rund um die Uhr ist die 20. Episode der 4. Staffel und die 100. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmys Eltern gehen zu einem schottischen Festival und Vicky soll inzwischen auf Timmy aufpassen. Sie kommen jedoch gleich wieder, da Mrs. Turner will, dass ihr Mann eine Unterhose unter seinem Männerrock trägt. Als sie die Tür öffnen, sehen sie ein total verwüstetes Haus. Vicky hält sogar noch einen Mixer in der Hand, ihr gelingt es jedoch, dass Timmys Eltern glauben, Timmy hätte all das gemacht. Am nächsten Tag gehen Timmys Eltern Golf spielen. Timmy warnt seine Eltern, dass Vicky alles verwüsten wird und es ihm in die Schuhe schieben wird. Sie lachen jedoch nur und gehen, kommen aber wieder zurück, weil sie Timmy sagen möchten, dass sie ihn lieben. Dabei bemerken sie wieder, dass alles komplett verwüstet ist und beschuldigen wieder Timmy. Vicky bietet daraufhin einen Rund-um-die-Uhr-Babysitting-Service an sieben Tagen die Woche an und möchte eine Filiale in jeder Stadt aufmachen, wenn es bei Timmy funktioniert. Sie hat auch schon ein paar Geldgeber! Mr. Turner engagiert Vicky natürlich. Timmy ist nicht erfreut, dass er morgen den ganzen Tag bei Vicky verbringen muss. Cosmo bringt Timmy aber auf eine geniale Idee. Er wird Vickys Haus verwüsten und es auf Vicky schieben! Am nächsten Tag geht er zu Vickys Haus. Ängstlich klingelt Timmy an Vickys Tür. Sie öffnet und "begrüßt" ihn gleich. In einem Dienstmädchen-Kleid soll Timmy das Haus putzen, denn Vicky hat ihren Eltern versprochen, dass das total anders aussehen wird, wenn sie zurück kommen. Natürlich wird er dafür sorgen. Zuerst die Küche, dann das Wohnzimmer - mit Spinnenpower macht er sogar die Decke schmutzig! Danach ist die Toilette dran und zugleich auch der Gang. Zuletzt verunstaltet er noch Vickys Zimmer. Wanda warnt Timmy, dass er was erleben kann, wenn Vicky sieht, was er gemacht hat. Timmy meint aber, dass seine Elfen ihn eh beschützen können. Plötzlich hört er Trudy. Cosmo und Wanda verstecken sich unter Vickys Bett. Trudy kommt herein und freut sich, dass Timmy Vickys Zimmer verwüstet hat, da sie sich das nie getraut hat. Trudy hört Gelächter von unter dem Bett. Cosmo verzaubert sich und Wanda schnell in Katzen. Jedoch werden sie jetzt von Schnuffel gejagt. Dabei verlieren sie ihre Zauberstäbe und Trudy findet sie. Sie denkt, dass das Spielzeugzauberstäbe wären. Timmy muss daraufhin schreien. Vicky hört das und stürmt aus dem Keller. Sie bemerkt nun das Chaos und fürchtet sich bereits vor ihren Eltern. Doch bevor sie von ihren Eltern erledigt wird, wird sie Timmy erledigen. Timmy will die Zauberstäbe zurück haben, doch Trudy will vorher einen Kuss und läuft in ihr Zimmer. Timmy läuft ihr nach und sieht, wie Vicky immer näher kommt. In ihrem Zimmer wirft Trudy die Stäbe in ihre Sammlung. Vicky hackt bereits die Tür ein. Trudy weiß aber, dass Timmys Eltern Timmy gleich abholen werden, weil sie das Telefon angezapft hat. Timmy schafft es, Trudy im Kleiderschrank zu verstecken. Nun beginnen Timmy, Cosmo und Wanda die Zauberstäbe zu prüfen, welche die echten sind. Vicky hat es jetzt geschafft die Tür zu öffnen und will nun Timmys Gesicht umdekorieren. Timmy klettert währenddessen mit einem Stapel Zauberstäbe auf Trudys Bett - zum Glück hat er noch Spinnenpower. Timmys Eltern klingeln an der Tür und Vicky will nun Timmy alles in die Schuhe schieben. Zum Glück hat Cosmo die echten Stäbe gefunden. Schnell wünscht sich Timmy, dass in diesem Haus wieder alles perfekt ist. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Vicky öffnet schon die Tür. Timmys Eltern glauben, dass Timmy das Haus geputzt hat und dass Vicky aus ihm einen Engel gemacht habe. Somit stornieren sie Vickys Rund-um-die-Uhr-Babysitting-Service und nehmen ihr Geld wieder mit. Auch die anderen Geldgeber verschwinden wieder. Auf dem Heimweg kommt es Cosmo so vor, dass sie irgendwas vergessen hätten. Und ja, Trudy ist noch im Schrank eingesperrt! Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Vickys Gefangener * Party-Typ Orte und Häuser * Dimmsdale ** Haus der Turners ** Vickys Haus Trivia und Fehler * In Vickys Wohnzimmer hängt ein Gemälde der Mona Lisa. * Timmy hat sich gewünscht, dass Vickys Haus wieder wie vorher ist, doch am Ende der Folge sieht man, dass Trudys Zimmertür noch immer kaputt ist. * Nachdem Vicky ein Stück aus der Tür gehackt hat, trägt Trudy für einen kurzen Moment keine Strumpfhose. ** Als Vicky durch dieses Loch schaut und "Hier ist Vicky" ruft, fehlt ihr Pferdeschwanz. * Während Cosmo und Wanda Vickys Haus wieder sauber zaubern, fehlt bei einem Bild von Timmy der schwebende Ball von seiner Kappe. * In dieser Folge hat Vicky Angst vor ihren Eltern, in späteren Folgen ist es umgekehrt. * Als Cosmo und Wanda als Katzen getarnt von Schnuffel weglaufen, ist Wandas Schwanz grün statt rosa. en:Homewrecker Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__